At first sight thenLove
by Jurihan2013
Summary: Itachi meets a girl and starts to fall in love with her. But will she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto fanfic. Yippee!**

* * *

><p>Itachi was in his room looking out the window. <em>This is so<em> _pointless_, he thought to himself. His brother, Sasuke, couldn't stop bothering him, his mom and dad kept telling him if he took out the trash or did he do his chours. He sighed quietly to himself. _Is it really worth living here if everybody here wants me to do everything for them? _He thought sadly. Just that thought totally put Itachi down. All he did is look out the window and saw everybody doing there daily jobs.

"Itachi!",his mother said from the kitchen.

Itachi yelled, "What!"

"Don't tell me 'what' young man! Come down here!" His mother called back.

Itachi sighed and said, "Yes, mother. I'm coming" He came down stairs and saw his brother on the couch reading. "Itachi I need you to get the tomatoes and carrots from the garden, please." His mother said washing the dishes. "But I did that last time!Plus, Sasuke is right there on the couch! Why can't you ask him to do it?" Itachi complained. "Beacuse he reading and wishes not to be disturberd." his mother said cooking some soup. Itachi looked over to Sasuke who was still reading. Itachi growled quietly to himself and went outside.

"Stupid plants." Itachi whisperd to himself. He angerly pulled out the tomatoes and carrots. _Why can't Sasuke do all the work for once! Seriosly! He is so lazy! _Itachi thought angerly to himself. The backdoor opened and Sasuke came out. "

"Mom said to hurry up Itachi."

"Just give me some time, lazy." Itachi growled anerly to his younger brother.

"Geez, whats wrong with you?" Sasuke asked. "How come you never do all the work.I always have do everything here and I have had enough fo that." Itachi said.

"Look Itachi, it's called 'getting away with it'. Ever herd of it?" Sasuke said folding his arms and smiling.

Itachi glared at his brother angerly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway i'm going."

"Where do you think your going?" Itachi said.

"I'm going to meet up with Sakura." Sasuke answerd to him.

Itachi narowed his eyes then smirked and said, "Oh so your on a date with her?"

What! I am not dating Sakura! Plus, Naruto and Hinata are going to be there!" Sasuke said.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Arn't you saposed to be pulling out the tomatoes and carrots." Sasuke said, ingnoring the fact that he was blushing at what Itachi said about him and Sakura. Itachi growled a little and went back to pulling out the tomatoes and carrots. Sasuke left leveing Itachi alone. _Why am I always alone? _Itachi thought sadly to himself.

He contiued his work and put the tomatoes and carrots in a large bowl. Then a silver butterfly with black dots aroung the it's wings, landed on the bowl. Itachi looked at the butterfly. _I never seen a butterfly that looked like this before. _He thought looking at it. _Oh well I don't really care. _Itachi was about to flick the butterfly, but it flew away. Itachi saw the it fly away. But something across the street from his house caught his eyes. He saw a girl, she had long silver hair with black at the very end of it. She was carring a basket filled with fruits and vegtables. She had a sweet smile on her face. Itachi saw her leaving down the street. Itachi thought to himself, _Who was she?_

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! In the next chapter we will find out who the mysterios girl is.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi meets the girl that he likes.**

* * *

><p>Itachi couldn't sleep. He can't stop thinking about that girl he saw. <em>What if I never meet her? <em>Itachi thought sadly to himself. _I'll try meeting her tomarow. If I can..._

"Itachi get up!" Itachi's father called from down stairs. Itachi dragged himself out of bed and went down stairs. "Oh, dear." He heard his mother say when he came downstairs. Itachi rubbed his eyes, _Everything looks blurry. _Itachi thought to himself. "Are you okay,Itachi?" His mother asked."Yeah,why?" Itachi said still rubbing his eyes. "You look a little out of it" Sasuke said sitting down on the table. "I couldn't sleep last night." Itachi answerd. "Well, go eat your breckfest, Itachi." Itachi sat down and started eating. "Oh, and Itachi. I need you to go to town and buy some apples,ok?" His mother said from another room "Okay,mom." _Here we go doing everyth- Wait! This can be my chance of meeting that girl! _Itachi thought very happly. Itachi started eating very fast. Sasuke looked at his big brother. _What the heck? What wrong with him? _Sasuke thought to himself then he just shook his head.

_Ooohh. My stomach hurts. _Itachi thought to himself holding his stomach, walking around town. _I havn't seen her yet. This sucks! _Itachi started to get worried _Why even bother Itachi. You'll never meet her. _Itachi thought looking at the ground sadlly. Then he heard a female voice say, "Hey,watch out!" Itachi fell to the ground. "Ow." He said to himself. "Sorry thats my fault." The girl said taking out her hand to help Itachi. "It's ok..." Itachi looked up and saw...that girl. She had her hair tied up and had it over her shoulder. She had a sweet smile on her face and said, "Here, let me help you up." Itachi took her hand and got up.

"Uh...are you ok?" Itachi asked her.

"Oh i'm fine. You?" She asked him

"I'm ok." Itachi said. Itachi saw that she was wering a long shirt with white and black split in the middle and had black pants. "Who are you by the way?" She asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and you are...?"

"Oh I'm Azua Vanchoyo. It's nice to meet you,Itachi." "Uh..You to,..Azua." He said smiling a little. _Dang it ,Itachi! Stop blushing! _Itachi thought to himself.

"Well I need to get going, bye." Azua said turning around.

"Wait." Itachi said without thinking what he was going to tell her.

"Yes?" She said turning around.

"Would you happen to need help with anything?" Itachi said trying not to blush.

"Well...I need a little help at the main garden. Would you like to come,Itachi?" She asked him.

"Uh...yeah." He said "Ok. Follow me." She said starting to walk away, while Itachi following behind her.

***Later***

"All right here it is,Itachi. The main garden." Itachi looked around the garden. "Wow. This place is amazing." He said looking at the beautiful garden.

Azua smiled and said, "Glad you like, it." They both started looking around the garden. A little later a Itachi said, "It's late. I got to get going, sorry Azua." _Why do days have to end? _He thought to himself. "Wait,Itachi. I want you to look at this one last flower,ok?" "Sure, I have a little time left before I leve." Itachi anserwed.

"Thats great! Follow me." Itachi followed Azua to a flower with white and silver mixed together. It shined in the moonlight. "Wow. It's beautiful." Itachi said looking at the closesly. "I'm glad you like it. It's called Tsuki Hana*. My mother let me plant these when I was young." Itachi smiled looking at the flower, then he started looking at Azua. Azua looked at Itachi and said, "Hey Itachi, arn't you going to go home,yet?" Itachi frowed and said, " Oh right! I got to go! Bye,Azua!"

Once Itachi was home, he slammed the door and sighed. Then he saw an angery mother looking at him. "Where have you been, young man?" She asked. "Uh...Multiple places?" He said. She shook her head and pointed stright to his room. Itachi slowly walked over to his room. "Ha. You got in trouble by mom." Sasuke said standing out in the doorway of his room. "Oh shut up, Sasuke." Itachi said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shut the door to his room. Itachi layed on his bed thinking to himself quietly, _Tomarow, i'm going to try to meet her again...hopefully._

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsuki Hana means 'Moon Flower' in japanese.<strong>


End file.
